Trainees not so Trainee
by 1WitchFan
Summary: While they are back on Earth for the first time, Shepard, Mckay, and Carson hire new recruits. When they get back to Atlantis, John has to deal with a new recruit, he picked her for a reason, and she's a handful. (Being Rewritten)


**Sum:** While they are back on Earth for the first time, Shepard, Mckay, and Carson hire new recruits. When they get back to Atlantis, John has to deal with a new recruit, he picked her for a reason, and she's a handful.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you like this better!

 **Chapter 1:** New Recruits in Atlantis

I looked at my commander, his name is Lt. Colonel John Shepard, he's pretty alright. But... I'm not too sure, to be honest. Looking away from my Commander I looked back down at my book. It was about, I'm embarrassed to say, how to talk to people. I'm afraid to say it, but I don't-can't talk to people. Just a few years ago, I was in a terrible accident. I had befriended a girl named Cristen, and a boy named Oliver. They were the only friends I ever had besides my mirror twin sister. She would call me Snow Leopard in the winter because I wore white, and just Black Leopard when it was fall, summer, and spring.

I sighed, those were the good days. When I trusted people, and when they were humans in my eyes. Cristen and Oliver used me, too... to get into the SGC program. And then they, and then they ran through the gate, to their "Lord" Pual, or Bual, which ever one. I had tried to stop them, but they hospitalized me for a year and a half. And the rest of that half, I spent training my dog and me to get better, stronger.

I heard the door to the cafeteria open and I looked up from my book and was pulled from my thoughts. Dr. Mckay, Dr. Carson, and Dr. Weir came in.

"Why can't we get to Atlantis sooner? I have work to do, and thanks to that Wraith verse controlling the ship, we would be there in a week and not 2 weeks!"

His loud voice scared me to death and I felt my heart beat faster out of fear. My thoughts took a turn to the worst as I looked away from them. I knew I wasn't in trouble, and that it was just how Dr. Mckay was. But... I couldn't help but remember the words that were said to me... in the hospital... I could hear them now...

"What were you thinking?!"

Suddenly I was pulled from the real world and was in the hospital bed. The General towering over me, anger in his eyes.

"How could you not know they followed Baul?"

I had my right leg suspended, and my head turned away from him. Tears threatened to fall but I held them back.

"Captin Bruja, how could you not know they were using you?!" he yelled and I flinched in fear and pain.

Oneill noticed this but he didn't care at the time, all he wanted was answers. One of his best was won over easily and he had to know how.

"I..." I whispered but cleared my throat and tried again. "I... thought they were my friends... Sir..."

Oneill's eye's widened. He was expecting anything but that. Daniel, and Carter came in and gave me look of sympathy. Oneill sighed and yelled

"Well, you still should have known! I don't care if you thought they were your friends! You should have known from how they reacted-"

I cut him off and said with an emotionless voice

" ** _YOU_** don't know what it's like, to not be able to make friends your entire life... _**YOU**_ wouldn't know the difference either. _**YOU**_ would have done what I did. I tried to fix my mistake. If you'll like, I'll only trust myself from now on if it pleases you. I'll not try and make fr- frei-friends..." Near the end of my speech, my voice cracked and I couldn't say the word friends. It broke my heart, but soon, I knew that it will all be behind me.

One day.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Dr. Carson laugh loudly at what I guess Shepard had said. I looked around the room and saw that it was just them, and me in the room. Everyone else had left, it was midnight anyways and I should be trying to sleep.

But if I did, the nightmares will come back.

I looked back down at my book and looked up through the top of my eyes at the group in front of me. They were laughing, had smiles, and was talking about good times. Those were the friends I wished to have. I felt this, this loneliness fill my heart and I suddenly stood up, apparently making my chair crack loudly, and getting the groups attention.

'Crab! How embarrassing!' I thought as I made it look like I didn't notice and picked up my book and my tray that still had food on it. I couldn't eat any of it because whenever I tried, I'll just throw it back up anyway. I took my water bottle and put it on top of my book and threw out my trash and put the tray in the wash pile. I could feel their eye's on me as I went back to my chair and gently pushed it in. I was starting to get nervous from all the attention, and I could feel Dr. Mckay's rage as he looked at me.

"And why do **_YOU_** have to make such a loud sound and interrupt me when I'm speaking?!" he yelled at me making me jump and drop my things.

I imminently bent down and tried to try and pick it up with fumbling hands and I whispered to him.

"I didn't mean to S-Sir... it was a mistake and I wouldn't do it again I promise..." I said it in such a quiet voice that it must have shocked him as I heard him stumble out.

"W-Well just don't do it again..."

I nodded and still didn't look at them, as I tried to pick my book up. He had scared me so much that I couldn't fill my fingers as I tried to pick up some of my notes that fell out of my book. Suddenly, bigger, sure hands laid on top of mine and a calm and gentle voice filled my ears and calmed my nerves.

"Let me help you."

I looked up and saw that it was Colonel Shepard. He was looking at me with earnest eyes. I nodded and just grabbed my book and water bottle as he picked up my papers. I stood up and he followed suit, he handed me my papers and I whispered a grateful thank you to him as I opened my book and put the notes inside randomly. He just smiled at me and said

"It was no problem. Just don't let Rodney get to you OK? He's not tough or anything, he just acts like that sometimes. Trust me, when you lived with him for a year, with him on your team, it's hard **_NOT_** to mess with him just a little."

I tilted my head to the side, my long light brown hair and fell in my face as I asked him cautiously.

"So he doesn't follow command?"

He laughed and it warmed my heart, but I didn't make anything I did differently as I watched him with fear in my eyes.

"Well, yes and no."

"I see... well sorry for taking up your time Colonel. I'll be going now. And sorry Dr. Mckay, it wouldn't happen again."

Mckay looked away guiltily and didn't respond to me. I started towards the door and when I got there I turned and said goodnight before leaving. The doors locked behind me but I just leaned against the wall near the doors. I wanted to hear what they were going to say.

"I like her. You made a good choice John. But what's her name?" I heard Carson ask.

"Captin Bruja. Her full name is Heather Bruja. She is from Texas and she is quite the fighter."

I heard Mckay snort and say "Well, she didn't stand up to me. And that's new."

I blushed, oops, maybe I should have just run for it? Yeah, good idea. I turned and was about to take a step away when I heard Dr. Weir say

"I don't think she's ready for being at Atlantis John."

"Well, it wasn't your decision to hire her was it?" I heard my commander yell in frustration. "I was like her, not as bad but somewhat like her."

I walked away quietly, yup should have left a long time ago.

At Atlantis:

I was listening to my Commander talk about the Wraith, I was bored stiff. What was there to know? They eat people by sucking the life out of you, had ships, part human mostly bug. What else is new? I was about to fall asleep when he said

"A Wraith has a stun gun-"

I raised my hand in an instant. He sighed and asked

"Yes, Captin?"

"So, if they have stun guns, why don't you guys just wear a suit that adsorbs the electricity? That way, you guys aren't harmed."

Silence...

...

Even more silence...

...

I heard people started to laugh but it was quickly turned into snickers as I slumped down in my seat. I should never have asked.

"I don't know why we didn't think of that Cap. I'll ask Mckay later... So they have stun guns-"

I ignored him. I could only hear the people behind me laughing and whispering.

"She should be a scientist instead of a fly boy."

"She's a girl dumb ass."

"So? Didn't stop her from asking..."

I sighed, as I felt my embarrassment get the better of me, I slipped even further down in my seat and all I wanted was my sis. The only reason I joined the SGC was to look for my sister who was missing in action. I still feel my connection to her, so that meant she was alive. I felt determination raise as I thought, 'I'll find her one day, and those jackasses won't have an ass to slap when I do.'

When the meeting was done, I stayed in my seat as everyone got up and felt. While they were leaving, some people stepped on my feet and pushed me, but most just gave me the look that said 'Dumb ass.' I didn't felt any better when it was just me. I slowly stood up and sighed,

"Atlantis sucks..." I whispered as I picked up a map, and went to find my temporary home.

And, to see where the **FUCK** my dog went.

 **Author's Note:** SO how was the first chap? PLease tell me your thoughts!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**


End file.
